memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marruu
This officer can't be the same person as Tommy Singer. The identification of this character as an ensign rather than a lieutenant commander might be seen as a mistake, but he presence aboard the Enterprise in Captain's Log: Sulu, after Singer is supposed to have died during the Enterprise s maiden voyage in Generations. --Columbia clipper 02:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we'll have to take a better look at the text that describes Singer from his appearance and figure out if this can be reconciled. -- Captain MKB 02:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked it up before writing the article. Relevantly, the text says that Singer was an ensign who had occupied the navigator's chair sometime before the novel's events, that he was killed by "flying shards" during the Nexus incident, and that Demora Sulu held him dead in her arms (when isn't specified). By what the novel says, he needn't have even been on the bridge during the events we saw on screen. --Columbia clipper 04:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sharp analysis, Clipper. Looks like the rank discrepancy has been all figured out. -- Captain MKB 04:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a reasonable analysis of the evidence, but might be ignoring intent; the novel was released long before the comic, and they aren't necessarily written in the same continuity. I have no issue with the current organisation of the pages, but think it would be prudent to add a background note to both pages describing how they might be describing alternate interpretations of the same character and rational that led to the current arrangement (if I've followed the discussion correctly and that is the case). --8of5 01:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I had been originally convinced that Singer was referred to -- after all Morshower (the actor pictured) was knocked out of the picture by a blast in the film, and did sit opposite the helm, the traditional navigator's seat(although in later years it became the ops seat) -- so i though he was a natural fit for being the char. described as Singer. However, the actor wore LCDR insignia and Demora's f-buddy was an ensign, so imagining another navigator killed offscreen fits the facts of the film and resolves that discontinuity. -- Captain MKB 01:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As I recall, Morshowers LCDR char. was blown away so that one of the heroes could take over his station, and wasn't shown as dead. -- Captain MKB 01:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice of the comic to have come along to clean that up for su then! --8of5 01:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :An ongoing question mark in my head: When did the opposite chair become ops? In ST:TMP it's definitely navigation, as Ilia took the chair for that purpose, and Chekov moved to security/tactical. :Saavik sat there next, but never navigated anything. Actually, since she looked up prefix codes and such, it could be seen as ops in ST:TWOK. Then, Chekov started sitting there again, despite still being a security/tactical/ops division guy. Possibly making ST 4-5-6 having him sit at ops, unless they moved tactical there... :After that, we never really hear about navigators sitting front and center again, unless i'm mistaken! -- Captain MKB 01:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to be revising the character list for Star Trek Generations and I was wondering what to do about Marruu/Tommy Singer. There seems to be a consensus here that Marruu and Tommy Singer are separate characters and Marruu was the one that appeared in the movie. On the other hand, Memory Alpha claims they are the same character. Should I remove Singer's name from the Generation character list and add in Marruu's? Or should both names be on the list? --NetSpiker (talk) 09:55, November 30, 2017 (UTC)